1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures and more particularly, to a HID (high intensity discharge) searchlight module that positively isolates the positive electrode from the negative electrode to prevent short-circuit and voltage leakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 10 and 11 show a HID searchlight according to the prior art. According to this design, the HID searchlight 2 comprises a handle 21, which accommodates therein a ballast 22 at the front side and a battery 23 at the rear side, a lamp case 25 provided at the front side of the handle 21, a lamp base 26 mounted in the lamp mounted in the lamp case 25 and holding a HID lamp 252, a reflector 251 mounted in the lamp case 25 around the HID lamp 252, and a PC board 261 mounted in the rear side of the lamp base 26. The HID lamp 252 has a positive electrode 222 disposed at the center of the PC board 261 and a negative electrode 263 disposed at one side of the PC board 261. The positive electrode 222 is electrically connected with the ballast 22 to a positive spring 262 at a plate member 221. The negative electrode 263 is connected with a lead wire 24. The other end of the lead wire 24 is inserted through the handle 21 and electrically connected to a power switch 27 at the rear side of the handle 21. The power switch 27 controls power on/off.
The aforesaid prior art HID searchlight is still not satisfactory in function because of the following drawbacks:
1. Because the lead wire is inserted through the full length of the handle and electrically connected between the negative electrode of the HID lamp at the front side of the handle and the power switch at the rear side of the handle, the handle is not detachable, complicating battery replacement operation.
2. The positive electrode and the negative electrode are simply kept apart at a distance, no isolation means is provided to isolate the positive electrode from the negative electrode. Therefore, a short-circuit may occur during discharging of a high voltage.
3. Because the power switch is provided at the rear side of the handle, the user must use the other hand to operate the power switch when holding the handle with one hand.